New Chapter In Brisinger
by Ja5onXIII
Summary: This takes place the morning after Eragon returns to the Varden from Helgrind, in the chapter "Intersecting Sagas." It shows Eragon's unique abilities, also his responsibilities as the only "Free Rider" in Alagaёsia.


Jason Mowery

This takes place the morning after Eragon returns to the Varden from Helgrind, in the chapter "Intersecting Sagas." It shows Eragon's unique abilities, also his responsibilities as the only "Free Rider" in Alagaёsia.

It was just after dawn, and Eragon was sitting in his cot, oiling his mail, when he sensed the thoughts of a man fast approaching his tent. Eragon paused and listened for trouble. A moment later, the thud of boots became audible. The load angry shouts shattered the morning as his Guards (the elves) intercepted the runner. Eragon frowned when the shouts did not subside and were occasionally drowned out by the elves calling to each other in the ancient _language. Eragon_,_ I think you should be here._ said Saphira. Grabbing his hunting knife, he stuck it through his belt and hurried out of the tent. _I need a sword_. _Then get one_. Two elves were holding the arms of a thrashing man, while a third elf, Blёdhgarm, paced back and forth, telling the man to calm himself. "I have to speak with Eragon Shadeslayer!" he yelled. "Let me go! Cures you! Let me go! I have to talk with him! If I don't they'll die! LET…ME…GO!" Despite his struggles he fail to break from the elves' grip. "Calm down I am here." said Eragon as he walked forward and released him from the elves grip. "What do you want from me?" "Shadeslayer please help my children, they are sick from disease please I beg of you Shadeslayer help me!" cried the man. "What is the sickness captivating them?" asked Eragon. "I do not know I took them to the Varden's Healers but they could not determine what the sickness is, please you are my only hope for them!" "I have heard enough bring me to them, what is your name?" says Eragon. "Oh thank you Shadeslayer! I am Aurther Son of Ulfric. I will take you to them." He runs towards the south end of the camp. Shall "I accompany you Shadeslayer?" asks Blëdhgarm. Eragon ponders the question a moment, and answers "It would be wise in case in need to use your strength for magic." "As you wish Shadeslayer." Eragon and his guards pursue Aurther, Until they find him standing talking with two guards at the southern gate. "I don't care what you're doing, or who with, no one gets though this gate Nasuada's orders!" said a rough looking guard. "Let him pass we have business though the gate." said Eragon. "Oh Shadeslayer, I am sorry but I have strict orders from Nasuada that no one is allowed in or out." "Why is this?" asked Eargon. In a hushed tone he answered "She did not say, but there a rumors going around saying that Galbatorix spies are getting in and out of the varden to easily. I think she is trying to limit information to reaching Galbatorix." "Thank you for informing me." "It was a honor Shadeslayer."

"So you are suggesting that we fly out on your Dragon?! That's crazy!" says Aurther. No its perfect. No one will suspect me taking someone with me, we can be in and out with anyone suspecting a thing. So are you or out?" _Eragon I don't know about this, he smell suspicious, I __don't know if we can tru__st him. _says Saphira. _I know, I don't think he is telling us the whole truth. But even so, I want to get to the bottom of this. _"OK Shadeslayer let's make haste!" "OK let Saphira enter your mind for the directions and we will be on our way." said Eargon. "OK but if she looks at anything else I will never forgive you Shadeslayer." replied Aurther. "I understand she will be careful." A few moments later Saphira says _"I am done"_ "We shall now be on our way."

Eragon, Aurther, and Saphira land in front of a cave. "_I will not be able to fit in there." _Says Sarhira. _"I don't think I will need you in the cave, it shouldn't take __too__ long, don't worry I will be alright." _"_If I hear any trouble at all I will tear this cave apart to get to you" _growled Saphira. "Shall we go in?" asked Eargon. "Yes let us make haste." replied Aurther. They entered the cave and after a while they took a break and ate. "We need water, is there any close by?" asked Eragon. "Yes there is a little pool of water a little ahead, I will go get some. If you could get a fire going would you? Its gets colder the deeper we go in, and a fire should keep us warm. Here is some fire wood." Aurther Then goes deeper into the cave. Eragon arranges the wood in a pile that would last a while if need be. "Brisingr" a fire starts on the wood. Eragon sits and stares at the fire for a while. Finally Aurther arrives with the water in a bucket. "It's a little murky but it should be fine after we get it to a nice boil." said Aurther. He throws five fist sized rocks into the fire, and waits for the to turn cherry red. Eragon uses magic to move the rocks into the water. the reaction happens immediately, soon steam fill the room. Eragon goes to his pack to get out the meat. He get struck on the side of his head, he is on the ground, red dots are blurring his vision. He tries to see his attacker, but he gets struck by another blow. Everything goes black.

Eragon awakes to find he is in a dark room, the walls and ceiling look like they were carved by the Dwarves, he is lays in a stone bed. _Saphira, can you hear me? _No reply. All of the sudden the room starts to vibrate, and it looks as if it were changing. When it stops Eragon is breath less. The room has changed into a Maze. A deep, commanding voice, that seems to resonate from the walls says "Eragon Shadeslayer you have been chosen by a dragon. But as you may know you are not a true rider yet. We have brought you here to test you, to see if you are fit to be a rider, as we have done to all the riders before many years ago." "And what if I say no?" "Say no! Ha you won't. We made sure of that." An image is made before Eragon its just Darkness at first, but before long an image of a dark room appears. It has two stone beds in the corner of the room lies Saphira. She is in chains all over here body and her wings are torn she lies on a small pool of blood. "She fought well in order to save you she even killed 15 of our finest men. the only way we could stop her was to break into her mind, and take control of it. It took 47 magic users to break into her mind she knows how to guard it well. We do not wish to harm you, but when someone shoves you, you are going to shove them back." Boiling with anger Eragon says "What do I have to do..." "Good question, first swear in the Ancient Language that you nor Saphira shall tell anyone of this encounter or this test." "Fine." Translated from the Ancient Language Eragon says "I Eragon Shadeslayer speak on behalf of me and Saphira promise never to tell anyone anything about this encounter." "What do you want me to do now?" "Enter the maze." Eragon dosen't move. "Now!" Eragon starts to feel a push on his mind, and it's the strongest force he ever felt. He stays focused on one thing, Arya it's the strongest protection he has for his mind. He hold the force back with all of his being. Suddenly the room starts to vibrate and shake, chunks of the ceiling starts to fall. He is struck on his right shoulder, and he loses his concentration. He is overwhelmed by the combination of pain, and the mind that was trying to take over. He can't move his right shoulder, he actually can't move at all! _The mind that got in, __it's__ taken control of my body! This is bad._ All of the sudden he body is moving to get up, he can't do a thing. his body starts toward the maze. Eragon's body enters the maze, a stone door closes behind him. _I'm trapped! _He feels the intruders mind peel away from his. _I'm alone, its dark, __I'm__ injured, and I am alone._

This is one chapter that I felt would go nicely in the book Brisingr. This is one half of a two part story. There is more to be written. I will make the second part as soon as possible.


End file.
